Queens of Hell
by percabethandhg
Summary: Teenagers Alyssa, Bell, and Lyrael are queens of hell. Between twisted plots and cray demon politics, it's a hard job. When the Winchesters visit hell and discover them, will they befriend the girls or start a war that will unseat them? Read to find out!


**_Hi, guys. I know I haven't posted in FOREVER, but this is a new story that I'm writing with my friend Lyrael. Rachel might also help us work on it, we'll see. Anyways, it should be good (at least, I think it is), and you should follow so that you can get new chapters as soon as they come out._**

 ** _As always, favorites, follows, and reviews will be noticed and greatly appreciated, so make sure to keep 'em comin._**

 ** _Love ya'll, and enjoy!_**

 _ **Alyssa - day one**_

 _ **Hell has no wifi. No, I'm serious, there is NO WIFI! That's not even the worst part. The plugs are all the annoying faulty kind, so i can't even plug my ipod in to have music, so my only soundtrack is the screams of tortured souls. Now, when the movie about me, that's gonna be kinda hard to recreate.**_

 _ **Being the queen of hell sucks. Also, it's really hot, it's always hot, it's hell!**_

When we first came here to hell, we swore we'd keep a diary passed between the three of us, a record of our journey as three teenage girls being queens of hell. Alyssa was the first one to write an entry, and she must have been really miserable. It's all gotten better since, however slightly. Now, we have Wifi supplied by Lucifer, who knows how to tap into Sam Winchester's personal frequency, and when i walk down the halls, everyone makes room.

I'm on my way to Dungeon 15, my favorite one, where I've hung up a poster of Halsey, my favorite singer.

Once again, Lyrael is late for our daily 'killing demons' session. It's so boring to torture them by myself, especially since Alyssa accidentally deleted my inspirational playlist.

*Lyrael's POV*

Great, now I'm late for killing demons. Thanks bus driver! I hate not having a car. "I can help with the traveling problem." a voice says from a dark alley.

"How the hell did you read my mind?" I ask, arms crossed over my chest.

"You're not scared of me." the thing says, slightly intrigued.

"No, I'm not, and you didn't answer my question," I state.

"Why should I."

"Because I'm scary."

"Nah."

"Whatever." the thing says. "Do you want to know the answer to your problems or not."

"Alright, tell me." I give in, though I know I shouldn't have.

*Bell POV*

I observe the tied up figure in the corner of the room. At first glance, it appears to be a human, but when it turns to me and blinks through its matted hair, its eyes are black.

"Aw damnit. Another one?" Alyssa asks, coming into the room. She pops her gum loudly as she takes her place to the left of me. "Why are there so many goddamn traitors? We haven't fucked up _that_ much."

"I don't need bunch of teenage bitches telling me what to do," the demon hisses.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you," I warn helpfully. "See, these teenage bitches have you tied up. So, want to tell us who you're working for?"

Now, he falls silent.

Alyssa spits her gum out and sticks to the wall, a splatter of sickening neon green against the otherwise gray wall. It's a sure sign that she's about to start throwing punches. So is the fact that she's rolling up the sleeves of her black Teen Titans shirt. "Did you not hear my friend? Who do you work for? And I would talk fast, cause i had a long wait at Starbucks, so I've got some pent up aggression right now."

Still silence. Then there's a cackle, a chilling sound. It's not the actual sound of it that sends an uncomfortable shiver up my spine, but the fact that the inhuman creature seems to be unafraid of us. It's awful to see that again.

When we first came here, we were weak, scared little girls. Middle school aged and with braids, _Harry Potter_ 's tucked under our arms. Most demons didn't take us seriously, so we had to be tough, we had to prove that we were worthy of being in charge. I thought that I'd proved myself enough.

"You just wait," he informs me. "When I'm the one holding you captive, after my master takes over -"

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard this before," Alyssa says, impatient as always. "We don't really give a shit, but if you'd like to clue us in on who this mysterious master is, that'd be awesome."

"Maybe Lyrael could tell you."

And that's all we get out of him.

*Lyrael POV*

The mysterious thing had turned out to seemingly be a man. He was wearing a black suit and red tie, his hair was an unnatural coal black and slicked back. To be honest he kind of looked like dracula. We talked for about an hour, discussing the terms of the deal he wanted to make with me. He wanted a drop of my blood, if i gave it to him, he would give me the abilities of a demon without actually becoming one. I was intrigued by the deal, but still wanted to think about it some more. "Take all the time you want" he said, tapping his fingers on the table, (at that point we had found a diner to talk in) looking at me with his deep set brown eyes. We got up to leave as our discussion was obviously done.

As i was walking out the door i turned to look at him and yelled. "Wait! Before you go, i forgot to ask you, if you give me the abilities of a demon can you also do it for my friends, it would be unfair if i was the only queen of hell with demon abilities."

"It would cost a drop of blood from each of you." and with that, he vanished.

*Bell POV*

My Halsey poster got splattered in demon blood. It sucks. Luckily, though, Lyrael is here to help me clean it off.

"We didn't get anything out of him. Just kept going on and on about some 'master'?" i tell her. "He also said that you would know the master. Ring any bells?"

"I don't know about a master, but i did meet a strange guy today" lyrael grunted, scrubbing blood off the wall.

"Weird. What'd he want?" i ask. Plenty of strange guys approach teenage girls, but Lyrael's tone tells me that this was about something different than just another cheesy pickup line.

Lyrael wiped her forehead on her sleeve "he wanted to make a deal with me"

"Like a demon deal? Did you refer him to crossroad customer service?" i ask, straight-faced. It might sound comical, but a lot of people just want a helpful representative to remind them the terms of their deal.

"He wanted to give me the abilities of a demon, without actually becoming one." lyrael said. "I was actually a little interested"

"Of selling your soul to some random dude?" i question. "Come on, we have to be in charge, and fierce. Besides, what do you even need demon powers for?"

"That's the thing! He didn't want my soul." she yelled. "He wanted my blood."

"Yup, cause that's not any less creepy or rapey," i retort.

"Listen, i asked if he could do the same for you and he said yes"

"What about anything I have ever done makes you think that I'd want to give my blood to some stranger? Do you even know his name?"

"Whose name?" Alyssa asks, coming into the room. "New bf?"

"A man i met today, he wanted to give me demon powers in exchange for a drop of my blood" lyrael stated as if it was no big deal.

"Ooo, sign me up for demon powers," Alyssa says, dropping to the floor cross-legged.

I groan. "Are you both crazy? You seriously want to give this man your blood? How do you know he's not gonna, i don't know, drink it, or sell it on ebay?"

"But wouldn't it be a story to tell the grandkids?" Alyssa asks nonchalantly.

"If you make this deal, you might not get to grandkids."

"Guys, chill we can talk about this after we wash up and have something to eat"

"Anyone up for ordering pizza?" Alyssa suggests. "And we could eat the delivery person too."

I glare at her. "Not funny! You're not a demon and you know it. Don't even joke about cannibalism. Lyrael, talk some sense into her!"

"Bell it was just a joke, Alyssa didn't mean it. Alyssa you know this stuff pushes her buttons, why did you say that?"

"Chill, guys, it's just fun to rile you up. We won't eat any humans," she promises. "God, ya'll are no fun."

"It's called being sane," i scold. "Clearly you wouldn't know."

"Let's just eat, the only blood i want on these walls is a demon's, I'm getting sick of the fighting!" lyrael yells.

"Ok. I'm putting pepperoni on the pizza," Alyssa calls over her shoulder, bolting as i dash after her.

"Alyssa, don't be a bitch! You know i'm a jewish vegetarian!"

Just a normal day in hell.

-What'd you think? Lyrael's POV was written by my friend Lyrael (in case you didn't work that out), and even I don't know where it's going, but I hope that you guys are as excited to find out as I am! Remember, favorite, follow, and review! It'll make my day.


End file.
